Episode 2
About Episode 2 of Dangan Toonpa is titled "The Motive". It follows the primary antagonist of the series, Monokuma (Redgy), being introduced as he reveals the shocking truth about the school, the students planning together to prevent those things from happening, and finally, Monokuma giving them a motive. Plot The episode starts out with the very first Previously On, a recap of the previous episode that will be an iconic part of the series. After that, the voice on the intercom continues speaking, saying it would like to start the welcoming ceremony. Hagakure (Little Domino) then does an "I told you so" moment by confirming this is the welcoming ceremony and how Hope's Peak welcomes their students. Kirigiri (Superlayla) disagrees with this. The headmaster then jumps up onto the stage, and it is revealed he is a teddy bear, but no ordinary one. He is very technologically advanced, as he can move his arms, talk, walk, basically be as living as the students themselves. He then announces his name is Monokuma (Redgy). The students stare in disbelief. Yamada (Captain Pierre) and Fujisaki (Anonymous) claim he's just a stuffed animal, but Monokuma's way of saying he isn't is by saying his own name. He then gets things rolling, and goes over the guidelines of the school. They are anything but ordinary though, as they are forced to follow some of the harshest rules in history. They are not allowed to leave the school, harm the headmaster in any way, and the only way they are allowed to leave is if they murder another student and are not discovered in the class trial. Oowada (BBGP) is the first to lose his temper over this, and after Monokuma makes fun of him, he grabs Monokuma. Monokuma states that violence against the headmaster is restricted, but Oowada doesn't do something about this until a siren goes off. Kirigiri immediately reacts by telling him to throw him away. Oowada is hesitant at first, but does it. Upon this, Monokuma explodes. The students believe Monokuma died, but a few seconds later he reappears on the stage. He states he will let Oowada off easy that time, but if it happens again he will physically punish them. With that, Monokuma leaves, wishing the students a happy school life. The students are left, in their own despair. Ishimaru (Piano Boy) reassures them they should not lose hope, and Kuwata (Becquerel) agrees by saying they should search the school over. Togami (Duckster), already distrusting students as of the situation they've been put into, decides he will do it alone. Junko (Amazing Crocodile) questions this and he replies by saying there may already be one in the midst planning to commit a murder. He walks off, but is stopped by Oowada. Oowada yells at him that he can't go doing whatever he wants. Togami tells him to move out of his way, and Oowada loses his temper again. He is about to beat Togami up, but Naegi (Cool Wacky Wildgloop) interferes and says that fighting will not solve anything. Oowada's attention then switches to Naegi, and he knocks him out. Naegi wakes up in his dormitory, where Maizono (AwesomeGalaxy) is there watching over him. She tells Naegi she will be his Super Highschool-Level Assistant, and that she will work together with him to escape the school. They move to the cafeteria where all the students are. Oowada apologizes for earlier. After, the students hold their first meeting, and go over what they discovered while searching the school. They have found out many things, such as the entrance hall door is unbreakable, only the first floor is accessible at the present-time, and the dormitories have security cameras and iron plates just like the rest of the school. Celestia (Princess Candy Megacorn) adds they should establish a rule for nighttime hours, that no one will leave their dorms during the night. Fujisaki begins to get scared that no one is going to come help them, and she breaks down crying. Asahina (Pixie Love) reassures her and tells her that the police are most likely already working on getting them out. Monokuma appears and laughs at them for thinking this. Monokuma tells he just realized why there was no murdering yet, and it was simply because there was no motive for them to murder. He rounds up all the students and takes them into the multimedia room to watch a motive-inducing DVD. On Naegi's DVD, it is his parents and little sister wishing him luck at Hope's Peak. However, the image switches to the room they were recording it in burst into flames. Naegi responds like all the others supposedly did, by losing his mind and immediately feeling the urge to leave the school more than ever. Above all, Maizono is the most scared, and Naegi comforts her. Kirigiri questions why Monokuma is doing this, and he answers by saying all he wants from them is despair. The episode ends with Naegi promising Maizono he will get her out, and Maizono hugs him. Behind The Scenes Originally, this episode was going to be combined with Introductions to make the first real episode. But since Youtube's additional features with TTWackyDog were not cooperating with Final Cut Pro, the episode had to be cut in half, and each episode in the future would have to be under 15 minutes. What episode 1 was supposed to be was only around 22 minutes, but because of the previously on, and doing math, episode 2 was bumped up to just under 15 minutes. Realistically, no work had to be done between the time Introductions was released and when this was uploaded. It was desired to have episodes out weekly, but as the times approached where Niiblet would be helping with the project by making episodes either partly or completely, the expected release dates were inevitable to be delayed. Goofs * There is no audio for the previously on in this episode. But this is a one-time-only mistake. * During the scene where Monokuma is introduced, he pops in and out of the screen a lot, sometimes at the times where it was desired to only have shots of the toons. The timings were off, in a manner of speaking. All part of learning how to use Final Cut Pro I suppose. * When Monokuma hops off the stage and is holding a salmon, it looks as if it is eating Oowada's arm. * At around 5:23, the scene right after Monokuma leaves, the video gets very blurry. This changes in the next minute. The reason for this is because I had the slides in GIMP zoomed into 200 percent which reduces the pixel count in the picture greatly. * During Naegi's motive DVD, his father is Sir Max.